


Ancestral

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Español | Spanish, M/M, Past Lives, Past Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Past UshiKen, Reincarnation, SakuAtsu, Sexual Content, Soulmates, UshiSaku, Vampire Sex, Vampires, vidas pasadas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Se decía que el propósito de la existencia de seres inmortales era el tener mayor probabilidad de encontrar su alma gemela. Y encontrarla dos veces era tan imposible como injusto y peligroso. [SakuAtsu, UshiSaku] Vampiros, soulmates, vidas pasadas, AU.Sakusa Week #2 Vampires - Blood
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Una segunda oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no me lucro con ello.
> 
> El título es provisional hasta que encuentre otro que me satisfaga más.

I.Una segunda oportunidad.

La mansión nunca le había dado la sensación de ser tan grande. De repente, la claustrofobia que a veces había sentido por saberse encerrado en aquella situación sin remedio, se había evaporado. Las habitaciones y las escaleras parecían ir multiplicándose a su paso, alejando su objetivo como si quisiese darle una oportunidad de reflexionar. Pero sus pasos eran firmes, como su intención. Aquellas estancias, normalmente vacías salvo por criados que hacían su trabajo, casi invisibles, de pronto aparecían llenas de gente que no acostumbraba a estar ahí, en el peor de los momentos, siendo testigos de su último paseo por aquellos lares.

Claro que, esa sensación de estar siendo observado y juzgado, era solo suya. Nadie de los presentes sabía qué traía entre manos cuando lo saludaron al pasar con el mismo respeto que le solían rendir siendo la figura destacada que era dentro de la _familia._

Por esa razón, nadie tampoco cuestionó que ingresara en el ala de las dependencias del Amo, ni le pidieron explicaciones, pues Sakusa era de los pocos que tenían ese privilegio. La vigilancia en el área exterior, así como las primeras puertas de acceso al recinto, era importante, pero iba disminuyendo a medida que avanzaba entrando en las zonas más privadas. Atravesó zonas de recreo, estancias al aire libre, biblioteca personal y galerías de arte hasta que llegó a la guardia personal.

Pudo sentir el dolor en el pecho oprimiéndole por la culpa cuando, sin exigir absolutamente nada, le abrieron las puertas.

De nuevo, era consciente de que, en apariencia, nada diferenciaba esa noche de cualquier otra que había pasado entre sus brazos, así que era de esperar ese trato preferente de su parte. Después de todo, habían sido siete siglos a su lado, algún beneficio debía haber sacado de todo eso.

Los aposentos del Amo eran espaciosos, lo que confería un colchón considerable de privacidad entre la última entrada vigilada y su dormitorio, para que todo lo que allí sucediese quedase en secreto. Gritos de muerte o placer no tenían por qué salir de entre aquellas paredes y llegar a oídos que no debían, pues la discreción era un elemento necesario para la supervivencia.

Recorrer esos últimos metros en el más absoluto silencio se le hizo muy difícil. Con el corazón desbocado casi se sintió por momentos deseando que alguno de los guardias regresara a detenerlo. Todo aquello era su hogar, no tanto en concreto aquel caserón que habían vuelto a ocupar desde hacía unas décadas, enclavado en el centro de la ciudad –ahora entre rascacielos gracias a algún compromiso urbanístico arrastrado siglos atrás–, sino todo lo que lo rodeaba, pues a pesar de moverse periódicamente de ciudad para no levantar sospechas, la _familia_ siempre lo había hecho junta.

Ushijima Wakatoshi, ancestral a cargo de Europa, era su Amo, pero también su amigo y amante. Enfrentar a una máxima autoridad podía traer graves consecuencias como la ejecución y, sin embargo, no era esto lo que le preocupaba y le hacía sentir inquieto, sino la parte personal en la que en lugar de leyes o sentido común entraban en juegos sentimientos personales que a menudo volvían todo confuso, incluso la línea de lo correcto e incorrecto cuando algo estaba supeditado a ellos.

Y los celos eran algo muy peligroso.

Entró con sigilo en el dormitorio y tras cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente, observó a su alrededor conforme avanzaba hasta la cama, una enorme de madera tallada y con dosel que siempre le acompañaba allá donde iba. Sakusa aún recordaba lo complicado que fue sacarla de Italia en barco sin que se pudriera en la bodega y se hinchara por la humedad, porque los viajes que hoy día se hacían en horas, entonces duraban meses.

Se le había pasado el tiempo tan rápido esa noche que no se había dado cuenta de que esta pronto empezaría a clarear, hasta que vio la luz de la luna entrar por la ventana y reflejarse en los gráciles visillos blancos que ondeaban con la brisa.

Podía haber habido alguien ya acompañándolo, pero estaba solo. Algo raro en un inmortal de su categoría. Así que casi lo tomó como una premonición.

Sospechaba que, seguramente, incluso estuviera esperándolo después de que ciertos rumores hubieran empezado a correr por ahí. Quizás aún no lo supiera, o quizás sí, pero quería ser él quien se lo comunicara antes de que le llegara por terceras personas.

No necesitó hablar para justificar su presencia, más que besar su cuello al meterse en la cama junto a él. Pegó su cuerpo y deslizó sus manos por su pecho. Y desde el cuello viajó hasta su boca reclamando sus labios.

Los halló, tal y como quería. Sin reproches, tan solo obteniendo respuestas a sus atenciones.

Quizás con su silencio quería hacerle ver que era uno de sus favoritos y consentidos. Aunque eso él ya lo supiera.

Sabía que en el séquito de Ushijima él era uno más. Uno destacado, sí, pero no exclusivo. Diría incluso que Satori ostentaba un puesto más alto que el suyo.

Pero eso no importaba cuando era él quien estaba besando a Ushijima, y no otro. Era él quien se había colado en su lecho y quien sería obsequiado con todo lo que le podía proporcionar. Incluso su sangre.

En otro momento, le hubiera dado reparo besarle con el sabor de otro aún caliente en la boca, pero no justo ahora, cuando lo ideal era ir dejando pistas a la espera de que él mismo lo descubriera. Pues para eso había ido allí aquella noche.

–Tengo sed –murmuró como un chiquillo caprichoso, apenas separando su boca unos milímetros y chocando las palabras contra su piel.

–¿No te has alimentado hoy? –comentó Ushijima con tono neutro, enredando distraído los dedos en sus rizos azabache. Mientras lo hacía, presionaba ligeramente la cabeza sobre su pecho, rodeado por sus fuertes brazos, invitándolo a fundirse en un contacto más íntimo.

Sakusa alzó la cabeza para responder. La luz de la luna le acarició el rostro. Los ojos de Ushijima se abrieron con sorpresa y Sakusa sonrió mostrando los dientes. No podía verse reflejado en las pupilas de su Amo, pero apostaba a que sus ojos debían estar brillando por la excitación. Si no lo sabía ya, probablemente acabara de descubrirlo. Debía ser muy cuidadoso a partir de entonces y prestar atención a cómo se desarrollaba todo.

–No –confesó Sakusa.

Y volvió a hundir la cabeza en su cuerpo para cubrirlo de besos y saborearlo.

El agarre en su pelo se hizo más fuerte por un instante, reprendiéndole con sutileza.

–Has regresado muy tarde para no haberte alimentado, ¿no crees?

Se le escapó una risa provocadora en su oído. Era más que obvio que alguien ancestral como Ushijima no iba a pasar por alto el olor impregnado en su piel que le terminara de confirmar sus sospechas.

–Por favor… –suplicó, colocándose encima, con una pierna a cada lado, y arqueando la espalda para posar sus labios justo debajo de la clavícula, en donde se detuvo a esperar su recompensa.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, pero los segundos que tardó en considerar su petición le sirvieron para comprobar que todo iba bien. Todo seguía el curso que debía seguir.

Ushijima estaba alerta pero complaciente. Y él también. Debía haberlo notado en cuanto se deslizó entre sus sábanas pues no era de los que lo hacían de manera regular y desinteresada.

Sakusa era uno de los favoritos de Ushijima pero no de los que solía requerir ese tipo de servicios, normalmente relegados a miembros inferiores o a los humanos que le llevaban para que se alimentase. Como ancestral, Ushijima rara vez salía de su refugio y recaía en su séquito la responsabilidad de cazar para él.

A veces se amaban si se daba la ocasión, pero acostumbraban a compartir otra clase de momentos juntos. Como persona de confianza, Sakusa estaba presente en las decisiones importantes de la _familia_ y servía de conexión con el mundo. También tenía algunos privilegios como tener sus propios subordinados. En las escasas salidas que realizaba al mundo exterior, a menudo Sakusa le acompañaba a alguna exposición de arte, concierto u obra de teatro. Era fascinante oír cómo la mayoría de las veces Ushijima conocía anécdotas que se habían perdido con el paso del tiempo porque había vivido desde mucho antes que esos artistas ya fallecidos, incluso a veces hasta conociéndolos personalmente.

–¿Qué has estado haciendo entonces? –insistió. No había intención de suavizar nada, no obstante, acompañó sus palabras de las manos sobre su cintura.

No pudo evitarlo y se estremeció al sentir la presión de los dedos contra su carne, instándolo a moverse.

–Bailar –respondió con un tinte sugerente en la voz.

Quería seguir bailando, aunque de otro modo, y estaba siendo apremiado a hacerlo mediante el roce de sus cuerpos.

Se alzó sobre las rodillas con intención de quitarse el pantalón, pero no podía hacerlo con las piernas tan abiertas. La mano de Ushijima se movió para ayudarle, desabrochando la prenda y bajándola hasta donde la postura se lo permitió. Sakusa enrojeció levemente al quedar en evidencia que después de una noche de caza, no llevaba nada más debajo.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Wakatoshi, paseando la palma de su mano por la piel desnuda, pero continuó sin hacer referencia alguna a todas las evidencias que se iban sumando.

–Ah. ¿Y cómo se hace hoy día? La música de ahora es de tan mal gusto.

–Deberías salir más a menudo.

–Tal vez –Ushijima fingió considerarlo para soltar lo que realmente le interesaba–. ¿Tan bien te lo estabas pasando que te olvidaste de comer?

Aunque el tono de voz se mantuvo en el mismo tono uniforme y grave, había algo de censura en sus palabras. Sakusa aprovechó la oportunidad de dejarse atrapar por el anzuelo, sabiendo que una vez que entrara al juego, Wakatoshi solo tendría que tirar un poco del hilo para descubrirle. Los dedos de su Amo se volvieron más exigentes internándose entre sus piernas. Al final no había sido tan difícil ponerle celoso, quien buscaba en su cuerpo evidencias físicas de su traición.

–No, exactamente –dijo Sakusa.

Ushijima casi sonrió cuando los dedos entraron con dificultad.

–¿Se te escapó la presa? ¿No había ninguna de tu gusto? –y la voz le sonó mezclada de celos y sorpresa.

Sakusa no debía mostrar nada por lo que siguió lamiendo la piel de su pecho a la espera de lo prometido. Tal vez ahora que había quedado claro que había sido un chico malo, Wakatoshi se la negara.

–Había una.

El corte, en la parte superior de su pectoral izquierdo, fue rápido y la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones, atrayéndole de manera irresistible. No era calmar su sed, era mucho más. La sangre de Ushijima no tenía nada que ver con la de los mortales. Era como el buen vino, que mejora con los años, solo que multiplicado por milenios. Era un néctar de los dioses con más de dos mil años de antigüedad.

Un orgasmo líquido.

Enseguida notó que era una manera de castigarle y compensarle a la vez, cuando lo sintió entrar en él sin más preparación que los dedos que habían buscado las huellas de su amante sin saber que no estaban ahí. Por un lado, lo lastimaba a propósito y por el otro lo consentía de la mejor manera posible. Igualmente se había propuesto disfrutarlo pues ninguna de las dos cosas las volvería a tener si todo salía bien.

–¿Ah? –le incitó a seguir hablando de lo prohibido.

El ritmo iba a aumentando y con él el roce entre sus cuerpos. El torrente de sangre había empezado a disminuir, pero aun así la sentía chorrear por la barbilla. Con la boca llena, le faltaba lengua y labios para no dejar escapar ni una sola gota. Abrir la boca para hablar y desperdiciar una de esas oleadas rítmicas era un pecado mortal.

–No quería matarla hoy –se apresuró a aclarar.

A pesar de estar encima, los dedos de su Amo se le clavaban en las caderas haciendo que las embestidas se encontraran con su cuerpo de la manera más profunda posible. Ya no sabía si dolía, tenía sed, o era el puro éxtasis sin, literalmente, poder sentirse más lleno en todos los sentidos.

–¿Por qué?

Pero la plenitud física no se podía comparar con la emocional. No a ese nivel, porque quedaban pocos ancestrales como Wakatoshi, pero podría sobrevivir con un sucedáneo de lo que sentía en ese momento por el resto de la eternidad.

–Si lo hacía, no podré disfrutar de ella mañana.

Le golpeó tan dentro y tan fuerte que tuvo que apartar los labios de la herida para dejar escapar su voz en un gruñido a caballo entre el placer y el dolor. Luego siguieron varios más. Wakatoshi le recolocó la posición, irguiéndole la espalda para mirarse a la cara. Los dedos habían dejado de clavarse en su cintura, tan solo apoyadas allí mientras él se movía al ritmo de las caderas de su Amo. Ah, ya no tenía la sangre cerca, pero aún la tenía alrededor de su boca y podía ver cómo le goteaba en el abdomen desde de su barbilla. Le hubiera gustado terminar con un chorro en la boca. Dos diferentes hubiera sido como estar en el cielo. Lo estaba dejando en bandeja y tal vez aquello aumentaba su excitación, que estaba a punto de tornarse incontrolable.

–Eso es peligroso –dijo Wakatoshi, aunque era mucho más que una simple afirmación.

¿Cuánto había detrás de esa frase? Se le erizó la piel. Era una advertencia. Era un placer indescriptible, la sangre que seguía saliendo al ritmo de los latidos del corazón se unió en un baile a las oleadas que pintaron de rojo y blanco el cuerpo de Ushijima. Era miedo y adrenalina. Desafiar a un ancestral mirándole a los ojos cuando aún lo podía sentir caliente en sus entrañas.

–Lo sé.

Claro que lo sabía. Todavía no se le había ido la piel de gallina cuando se dejó caer a su lado. Con un breve toque de su dueño la herida se cerró, y Sakusa la observó desaparecer ante sus ojos con anhelo. Nunca más volvería a probar algo así y era difícil renunciar a eso que te has acostumbrado.

De nuevo buscó sus labios, esperando una reacción distinta después de lo sucedido, pero no encontró rechazo alguno. Al terminar se recostó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza de nuevo en su hombro. El corazón le latía desbocado y, probablemente, Ushijima fuese capaz de oírlo.

–¿Vas a verle mañana?

Su voz sonaba tan normal que le irritaba. Le daba la sensación de estar imaginándose una escena de celos que solo estaba teniendo lugar en su cabeza. Después de todo, llevaba junto a Ushijima siete siglos, y a lo largo de esos años tanto uno como otro habían tenido otros amantes sin que eso interfiriera en la relación especial que los unía. ¿Por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente de las otras?

Sakusa lo sabía. Sabía qué había de diferente esta vez. Lo que no sabía era si Ushijima había llegado a averiguarlo antes de esa noche. Ya no había vuelta atrás, pues había visto su rostro y las marcas en este que no estaban antes de la última vez que habían estado juntos.

–Probablemente.

¿Cómo decirle que pensaba verle mañana, y al otro, y el resto de su vida? ¿Que lo perdió una vez y no pensaba que volviera a suceder?

No había sido hasta unos días atrás mientras paseaban que pudo descubrir qué era lo que aquel humano tenía de especial que le había vuelto loco.

Los tiempos habían cambiado mucho desde que él empezó siendo un simple _cazador_. Alimentarse era fácil en épocas en las que la miseria y las enfermedades azotaban la humanidad. Nadie echaba de menos un alma más o menos de tantas que vivían en la calle, o de tantos moribundos que se hacinaban en los hospitales. Las actividades que se desarrollaban al resguardo de la noche muchas de las veces cabalgaban en la delgada línea de la legalidad, y gracias a ellas era fácil mantenerse en el anonimato.

Ushijima jamás convertía a una de las presas que se le ofrecían para alimentarse. De hecho, en comparación con otros ancestrales, su séquito era relativamente pequeño, solo aportando nuevas adquisiciones cuando veía algo de valor en ellos que mereciera la pena perpetuar.

Así fue como Sakusa Kiyoomi llegó hasta él. En medio la una epidemia de peste negra que azotaba Europa en el siglo XIV, Sakusa se salvó de una muerte segura por ser un espécimen que en sus veinte años de vida jamás se había enfermado. Era el menor de diez hermanos y el único soltero en una familia donde las nuevas generaciones iban necesitando espacio y alimento, por tanto, sus padres no dudaron en venderlo a la ciencia a cambio de dinero, para experimentar con él y averiguar el secreto de su salud de hierro.

Perdió la vida igualmente solo que ganó la eternidad, cuando uno de los contactos de Ushijima le alertó de la existencia de un jovencito interesante.

Ahora, varios siglos después, la vida nocturna era totalmente diferente. En la era de la información, había que tener cuidado y ser muy meticuloso con las pistas que se podían ir dejando. Aquella era una labor importante, además de la de tener contactos de confianza en determinados sectores que colaboraran a la hora de mantenerse en la sombra. Siempre había existido esa figura de enlace, y con el tiempo Sakusa dejó de ser un _cazador_ para ser un _vigía_. Lo que significaba que no necesitaba cazar salvo para satisfacer sus propias necesidades.

Aquel chico apareció en uno de los Clubes. A pesar de que las nuevas tecnologías facilitaban mucho el poder pasar un buen rato con un mortal, no había nada como el cara a cara. Si lo que precisamente tenían de atractivo los humanos era esa chispa efímera de pasión que les proporcionaba el estar vivos, ¿qué sentido tenía para él recurrir a esos métodos? No había nada como observar sus cuerpos moviéndose al son de la música, con las luces recortadas en luces y sombras, a veces mezclándose entre ellos, rezumando vida por cada poro de sus pieles.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Ushijima, Sakusa era más de observar que de bailar, pero aquel chico era demasiado hermoso para dejar de mirarlo o incluso permitir que otras personas intentaran tocarle, pues llamaba irremediablemente la atención. Fue por eso que decidió mezclarse entre la gente.

Era ya lo bastante viejo como para saber controlarse en presencia de mortales. Estaba acostumbrado a las aglomeraciones y a ignorar los olores que le llamaban como si atravesara una calle llena de establecimientos que ofrecían pan, dulces y café recién hechos.

Pero aquel chico… no solo brillaba más que cualquiera en aquel lugar en penumbra, sino que ¿era su olor lo que llegaba hasta allí? No necesitó mucho. Enseguida se encontró sobrepasado por todo; su olor, la cercanía de su cuerpo, su calor.

–Qué curioso. Tienes un lunar encima de la ceja.

Fue lo primero que le dijo el humano, cuando Sakusa se apareció frente a él y lo arrastró consigo hasta el centro de la pista, donde fueron engullidos por el gentío. Tal vez estaban demasiado cerca y no podía distinguir bien la marca. Tal vez no era el latido de su corazón lo que oía más fuerte que la base de la música que sonaba en la discoteca. Lo sentía vibrar contra su pecho, cuando recogió el sudor de su cuello con la lengua y los dientes rozaron su piel, haciéndolo estremecer entre sus brazos mientras el resto de personas se convertía en un remolino que daba vueltas a su alrededor. El beso llegó después y también los reproches del grupo con el que iba cuando abandonaron juntos el Club y no supieron de él hasta el día siguiente, a pesar de recibir 30 llamadas perdidas de su hermano que dejó sin contestar.

Sakusa los había visto a ambos aquella noche y se preguntaba que si el chico y su gemelo eran idénticos, algo debía haber que los diferenciara a nivel físico y emocional, pues en absoluto le despertaban las mismas sensaciones.

–¿Le amas? –insistió Wakatoshi, como queriéndole poner a prueba, sabiendo de sobra que una aventura no era más que algo pasajero. ¿Qué relevancia podría tener un punto en la inmensidad de la eternidad? Pero amar… eso eran palabras mayores. Y más si estaba dispuesto a arriesgar como había demostrado esa noche.

–Mucho –respondió sin dudar, aunque incluso a él le resultaba extraño admitir algo así después de haber compartido poco más que un puñado de noches, ni siquiera días completos, con el humano.

Y lo estaba comparando con siglos de convivencia con Wakatoshi. Era normal que la culpa se le mezclara con la inquietud, cuando se sentía terriblemente desagradecido por haberse enamorado de otra persona de nuevo.

–¿Más que a mí?

–Es diferente.

Y tanto que lo era… Tan solo hacía unos días, poco más de un mes después de que se conocieran en aquel Club, que Sakusa tuvo la confirmación que le hizo dar un paso adelante.

–¡Qué curioso! A ver, ¡mírame! –le dijo el joven aquella noche que paseaban cogidos de la mano cerca del río.

Mientras para algunos podía parecer algo cursi, poder mostrarse abiertamente junto a la persona que amaba sin nada que temer, para Sakusa era uno de los grandes beneficios de la época actual.

–Qué es eso tan gracioso.

Sakusa era más bien seco y sombrío. Contrastaba con la jovialidad que emanaba de aquel humano. Todo en él se sentía vivo, desde la tonalidad jugosa de su piel hasta el timbre de su risa. Había pasado siglos esperando encontrarlo, conociendo de primera mano que ese hallazgo era algo excepcional que rara vez sucedía. Así que debía atesorar cada segundo que pasase a su lado, sin tener derecho alguno a mostrarse desagradecido. A pesar de que sus palabras sonaron malhumoradas, giró la cabeza hacia donde le habían llamado.

Se dio cuenta de que le había crecido mucho el pelo cuando el chico tuvo que apartarlo de su rostro para dejar su frente al descubierto. Sin avisar, el flash del teléfono móvil le deslumbró tomándolo por sorpresa.

Le molestaba que hicieran ese tipo de cosas, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que no merecía la pena, ya que el resultado jugaba a su favor.

Efectivamente, ni terminó de procesar el pensamiento cuando lo oyó quejarse, con la boca arrugada mientras borraba la foto.

–Ha salido mal –comentó más para sí mismo que como algo verdaderamente relevante–. A ver si ahora sale mejor.

También de manera espontánea pegó su cabeza a la suya para que ambos entraran en el encuadre de la foto. Detrás de ellos las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en el agua del río y creaban extraños efectos luminosos al necesitar abrir el obturador para captar la luz en ambientes nocturnos. Movió el brazo extendido hasta que todo estuvo a su gusto y justo cuando le dio al botón giró un poco la cabeza rozando los labios contra su mejilla.

Habría sido una foto preciosa, de no saber que saldría mal.

–¿Pero qué has hecho esta vez? –De nuevo se le dibujó la decepción en el rostro al ver que Sakusa había salido borroso–. ¿Es que no voy a poder tener ni una maldita foto contigo?

Sakusa sabía que no. Que aquello se debía a una especie de protección gracias a la cual no podía haber constancia de su existencia o de la falta de envejecimiento a lo largo de los años. La única manera en la que podían plasmar sus rostros era mediante el dibujo a mano y aun así, había habido algunos casos de ancestrales que habían podido ser rastreados a lo largo de la historia gracias a los cuadros.

–Me temo que soy demasiado feo y espanto a la cámara–. Trató de bromear para evitar que siguiera intentado sacarle fotos.

–Yo solo quería hacerte una foto donde se vieran tus lunares, apenas se te ven por culpa del pelo. Aunque tampoco es que me queje de tu pelo, porque es precioso –comentó, volviendo a enterrar los dedos en sus rizos para apartarlos de su frente.

Sakusa, en cambio, se quedó mudo, procesando lo que acababa de oír. Había hablado de “sus lunares”, en plural. Y él, que supiera, solo tenía uno. Uno que apareció hacía trescientos años cuando conoció a aquel mortal.

Que hubiese vuelto a aparecer otro solo terminaba por confirmar que la intensidad con la que vivió aquel amor tenía una explicación. Era su alma gemela y todo aquel que la encontrara recibiría una señal.

Ahora entendía por qué este joven le atrajo desde el primer momento. El tiempo casi había borrado sus facciones, pero si trataba de hacer memoria al observar su rostro y sus gestos con detenimiento, casi volvía a tomar forma en la nebulosa de sus recuerdos. Tal vez se tratara del cabello, antes rubio y ahora oscuro, que lo había despistado, pero ahora que saltaba todo a la vista de nuevo estaba claro que era él.

Y aunque dudara, tenía la prueba en su piel, donde una segunda marca se había unido a la anterior.

Se decía que la razón de la existencia de personas inmortales era precisamente la mayor posibilidad de encontrar su alma gemela, puesto que la duración de una vida humana era demasiado corta y a menudo acotada a solo una zona, volviéndola una misión casi imposible.

Incluso ancestrales como Wakatoshi seguían buscando esa segunda oportunidad que él acaba de conseguir.

No podía dejarlo escapar. Debía hacer algo antes de que la muerte se lo arrebatase de su lado, como ocurrió la primera vez.

Pero estaba seguro de que Ushijima no le dejaría abandonar la _familia_ así como así.

–¿Me abandonarías por él? –le preguntó su Amo confirmando sus sospechas–. ¿Por alguien a quien acabas de conocer?

Empezaba el juego.

–No lo acabo de conocer.

Aunque era cierto que hacía solo unas semanas que se conocían, la sensación cuando estaba con él era plena. Como si los siglos que habían pasado desde la primera vez que se vieron no hubieran pasado en blanco. Incluso ese paso del tiempo se había traducido en una versión más madura de su primer amor. Entonces no era más que un chiquillo de diecisiete años que sobrevivía robando en las calles. Una de tantas presas fáciles que en sus primeros tiempos como _cazador_ solía preferir. A Ushijima también le gustaban así, jóvenes y sanos, pues su sangre tenía mucho mejor sabor. Un ancestral necesitaba de cuatro o cinco de ellos para saciarse cada noche y Sakusa no se fijó mucho en él cuando lo embaucó para llevarlo a sus aposentos con la excusa de hacer negocios después de que intentara seducirle para robarle el dinero.

En aquel momento estaban en París, en plena Revolución Francesa y Ushijima había planeado moverse hacia Alemania. Desde la época del Imperio Romano que se convirtió, había podido amasar una fortuna, que destinaba a tener una red de localizaciones siempre preparadas a las que poder trasladarse. Nunca se quedaban más de cincuenta años en el mismo lugar y Sakusa no sabía por qué, pues siempre que había preguntado por ello –puesto que resultaba un gran fastidio no solo logístico sino por la sensación de desarraigo– nunca había obtenido respuesta. Ni siquiera Satori, que estaba allí mucho antes que él, le había confiado el motivo de tan continuas mudanzas.

Quedaban pocos ancestrales, y los que quedaban se ayudaban entre sí más que competir, pues el mundo era lo suficientemente grande y ellos los suficientemente escasos como para que no se estorbaran. Mientras que Ushijima se mantuviera en Europa no tendría ningún problema con el resto. El único que ocupaba un territorio que podía causar conflicto era Kita, pero éste había decidido retirarse por completo de todo y dedicarse a la meditación y la vida contemplativa como agricultor y monje en el Tíbet.

A quien Kita podía interferir era a Kenma, que ocupaba Asia, pero al parecer este no tenía problema alguno porque otro ancestral ocupara una pequeña parte de su territorio.

Resultó que aquel ladronzuelo de cabellos dorados le hizo fracasar en su cometido como _cazador_ , siendo incapaz de entregarlo como ofrenda a su Amo. Así pues, lo mantuvo oculto en sus dependencias, proporcionándole alimentos y cuidados que jamás habría imaginado viviendo donde vivía en la ciudad. Aquello era tan increíble que no se atrevió a hacer preguntas impertinentes como, por ejemplo, por qué solo podía disfrutar de la compañía de Sakusa cuando era de noche. Y aún así, él debía seguir cazando tanto para él como para su Amo, por lo que objetivamente tampoco podía pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Al anunciar que tratarían de huir de la Revolución e instalarse en otro país, Sakusa pensó que sería buen momento para iniciar una vida con el chico. No estarían al amparo de la protección de ningún ancestral y su red de contactos, pero para ellos dos no necesitaban más. No tenía el poder de convertirlo en un inmortal, ya que solo los ancestrales podían hacerlo o a la muerte de alguno de ellos, sus descendientes directos. Eso significaba que Sakusa no podría convertir a nadie hasta que Ushijima muriese, con lo que, teniendo en cuenta que había vivido por dos milenios, más bien dejaba de pensar que pudiese ser una posibilidad.

De todas formas, él no pretendía convertir al muchacho. Era un chiquillo joven aún, un adolescente que con los debidos cuidados que él podría proporcionarle por su posición, debería superar la esperanza de vida de la mayoría de humanos. Él tan solo deseaba estar a su lado el mayor tiempo posible que su cuerpo mortal le permitiera.

Con lo que Sakusa no contó fue que la enfermedad no entendía de edad ni clases y que él no hubiera conocido la enfermedad en su propia carne, no significaba que los humanos no fueran unas criaturas frágiles.

Nunca imaginaría que cuando todo parecía ir viento en popa, sufriría ese revés. A pesar de estar encerrado en una habitación durante meses sin ver la luz, el chico se veía saludable. Una alimentación regular y de calidad había hecho que no solo engordara, sino que también creciera, llegando casi a alcanzar a Sakusa por pocos centímetros.

A menudo solía bromear acerca de lo que su hermano se estaba perdiendo cuando, mientras compartían el lecho desnudos, se dedicaba a mostrarle con aire infantil marcando los bíceps, los progresos obtenidos en su físico.

Pero nada de aquello fue suficiente, ni siquiera la fortaleza adquirida. No sabía cómo, pero el muchacho enfermó sin salir de sus dependencias. No podía haber sido de otra manera que en el salir y entrar de sus deberes como _cazador_ hubiera traído consigo el virus. Porque en ningún momento se le ocurrió que podría ser justo por estar confinado por puro capricho, como un animal exótico sacado de su hábitat. A diferencia de Sakusa, el chico no era un inmortal y como ser vivo necesitaba de la luz y el aire para salir adelante.

No pudieron salvarle. Ninguno de los médicos a los que lo llevó pudo hacer nada por él. Así que tan solo le quedaba una opción. Cuando aún le quedaba un aliento de vida, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó ante Ushijima suplicando que lo salvara. No había deseado la eternidad para él pero si era la única manera de que no se lo arrancaran de su lado, estaría dispuesto a cargar con sus reproches el resto de su vida.

Ushijima se negó al descubrir el engaño. No solo por haberlo mantenido oculto, proporcionándole alimento, cobijo y medicinas, sino porque aquello explicaba el por qué del extraño comportamiento de Sakusa, que trataba de evitarle a toda costa. Hacía meses que no acudía con él a alguna representación de teatro, un paseo por la ciudad o una simple noche de pasión.

Tenía delante el motivo. Y no era aquel muchacho vulgar solamente el culpable, sino aquella marca que había aparecido en la frente de Sakusa a raíz de conocerlo.

Los celos y la envidia le quemaban al saber que Sakusa había encontrado en aquel humano de aspecto mediocre a su alma gemela. Así que no solo se negó a aceptar las súplicas de Sakusa, arrodillado frente a él mientras sostenía el cuerpo moribundo del jovencito. No solo no lo convirtió, sino que tampoco hizo por aligerar su agonía cuando podría haberle dado una muerte rápida e indolora.

Sakusa tampoco fue capaz de hacerlo, quedándose junto a su lecho hasta que expiró su último aliento.

Después de aquello, buscó a su hermano y le ofreció dinero suficiente para que se labrara un futuro digno y libre de dificultades fuera de París.

–Has estado ocultándomelo –dijo Ushijima. Se sentía extraño estar hablando de puñaladas por la espalda mientras aún estaban desnudos bajo las sábanas.

Sus palabras le trajeron a la memoria aquella primera traición, haciéndole ver que el que se repitiera el mismo patrón, seguramente debió ponerle en alerta de lo que sucedía, además de lo que sus contactos e informadores pudieran haberle contado.

–No creo. Lo supiste desde el principio. Ahora mismo su olor debe estar saturándote los sentidos, no es algo que se pueda obviar así como así.

–¿Qué tiene de especial? –preguntó Ushijima. En su tono de voz plano había de ese veneno que pasa inadvertido pero que daña con palabras precisas.

Sakusa se molestó porque ¿con qué derecho le juzgaba cuando él mismo había pecado también por esa razón? Así que contraatacó sabiendo donde más dolía.

–¿Qué tenía de especial Oikawa?

Ese tal Oikawa que fue el origen de todo.


	2. El bárbaro y el gladiador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los orígenes de Wakatoshi como inmortal y la aparición de Kenma y Tendou.

II.El barbaro y el gladiador.

  
Del mismo modo en que Sakusa, Tendou, Shirabu y el recién llegado Goshiki eran considerados _hermanos de sangre_ ; Ushijima y Kenma también lo eran.

Tendou fue el primero, llegando a su lado de una forma casi accidental cuando Wakatoshi apenas sabía manejar aún sus poderes. El ancestral que los convirtió a él y a Kenma los acababa de dejar huérfanos, pasando ambos a tomar su relevo siendo tan solo unos chiquillos inexpertos.

Satori había pasado junto a Wakatoshi prácticamente toda su vida, siendo el único que conocía todos sus secretos. Fue así, hilando un comentario aquí y otro allá a lo largo de los siglos, como Sakusa consiguió esclarecer el misterio que envolvía a Oikawa.

En sus inicios como inmortal, Wakatoshi tomó por costumbre visitar los mercados de esclavos en busca de mercancía interesante a la que rescatar de una muerte segura, del mismo modo que le había sucedido a él. 

De no haber sido comprados por su Amo, tanto Kenma como él habrían acabado como pasto de fieras para el entretenimiento en el Coliseo. Aunque en chicos jóvenes como ellos raramente se llegaba a esos extremos, a menudo adquiridos como sirvientes o, aquellos de complexión fuerte y atlética como él, obteniendo un puesto de soldado en la Legión.

En una habitación oscura a la espera de la subasta, habían juntado a prisioneros recogidos de todos los confines. Todo tipo de razas, lenguas y edades se mezclaban aguardando su destino. Algunos, viejos o débiles, tenían el destino ya escrito en la frente. El Coliseo era un lugar cruel, donde los que no tenían oportunidad se convertían en un mero chiste, divertía verlos luchar contra una bestia salvaje o un experimentado mercenario proporcionándoles armas y defensas que ni siquiera eran capaces de sostener, como una parodia macabra.

Apenas un hilo de luz entraba por las rendijas bajo la puerta de madera y de la pequeña ventana con postigo que, tras unos barrotes, servía para controlar a los esclavos. 

Eran muchos, casi sin sitio donde sentarse, rozándose los unos con los otros, así que Ushijima no pudo saber exactamente cómo acabó reparando en aquel chico sentado en una de las esquinas. Después de hablarle y no responder, lo hizo ponerse en pie a regañadientes para comprobar que ya no era un niño, con lo que quedaba exento de cualquier protección y con las mismas probabilidades que los demás de un futuro trágico.

O incluso peor, porque, aunque no sabría calcular su edad, pues era flaco y estaba excepcionalmente sucio, debía estar recién entrado en la adolescencia. Y la juventud era una cualidad muy codiciada.

A pesar de que se negó, defendiéndose con uñas y dientes y le insultó en un idioma desconocido, Ushijima no dejó que se llevaran al chico de su lado cuando los sacaron de allí para prepararlos para la subasta.

Mientras los aseaban y acicalaban oyó que uno de los patrones más importantes de la ciudad estaría presente con unas exigencias muy particulares. No logró captar qué era lo que buscaba, pero los tratantes no dejaban de murmurar y mirarle de reojo como si esperasen sacar una buena tajada por su venta, y cuando las criadas le dejaron el torso desnudo y comenzaron a ungirlo en aceites perfumados, supo que era precisamente eso lo que pretendían.

El resto de esclavos no importaron para aquel hombre que parecía tener un trato preferente. Tal y como se sabía que ocurriría, los que no fueron comprados como sirvientes o esclavos, quedaron como carnaza para el Coliseo. Él solo tuvo ojos para Ushijima, joven, sano y fuerte.

Justo cuando inspeccionaba cada uno de sus músculos, el mecenas se percató de la figura que se ocultaba detrás de este. Era aquel otro chico extranjero, que había ensuciado a propósito su cuerpo y cabello con barro para pasar desapercibido pero que, una vez limpio, llamaba extraordinariamente la atención. 

Aquel día ambos fueron comprados a la vez por el mismo hombre: el Amo.

A Kenma lo salvó su aspecto delicado y exótico, de piel blanca y finos cabellos largos y dorados, típicos de los gélidos pueblos del norte. La mayoría de los chicos como él se iban quedando por el camino, siendo vendidos o como moneda de cambio por su alto valor, así que cuando alguno de esos jóvenes salvajes conseguía llegar hasta allí, los patrones caían sobre ellos como aves de presa. 

Ushijima se ganó el respeto de todos convirtiéndose en un gladiador famoso, comprado para triunfar. 

Mientras le durara la vida.

Como ancestral, su Amo ya nadaba en la abundancia antes de su llegada. Los logros de Ushijima realmente no habían sido determinantes a la hora de engrosar las arcas de sus riquezas, ni la obtención de un estatus mayor en la sociedad. A decir verdad, si su Amo no ostentaba un cargo más relevante era simplemente por no querer llamar la atención. Podría haber sido pretor o algún cargo de importancia, quizás incluso Emperador si hubiese tenido ese tipo de aspiraciones y, no obstante, se conformó con ser uno de los patricios más destacados y respetados de la ciudad. 

Pero cuando vives de jugar a burlar a la muerte, esta, tarde o temprano, te acaba atrapando.

La herida era grave esa vez. Como siempre, su Amo y patrón lo observaba desde una posición privilegiada en las gradas. Todo el mundo quería ver a aquel guerrero a quienes habían apodado _Aquila_ , tal vez por su imponente y majestuosa figura o porque sus movimientos eran fluidos y certeros como las alas extendidas de un ave rapaz. El Amo alimentaba la expectación, requiriendo horarios especiales para él. Las peleas en las que participaba junto a otros gladiadores profesionales, siempre debían ser a última hora de la tarde y él debía ser el último en luchar. Así pues, el Amo podía abandonar su Villa e incorporarse a los festejos en su palco particular cuando hubieran comenzado a asomar las primeras estrellas.

Nadie se preguntaba por qué, pues había llegado a ser normal y aceptado por ser la estrella del evento el tener esas particulares exigencias. Las celebridades eran así de caprichosas.

Pero aun desde aquella distancia se podía ver que era grave y la vida se le escapaba. La sangre salía a oleadas rítmicas desde su cuello con una fuerza enorme que la hacía alcanzar varios metros. Su corazón era fuerte y estaba demostrando que ningún cuerpo mortal podría detener su grandeza. La arena se manchaba a su alrededor, la gente gritaba asustada porque su ídolo había caído incapaz de mantenerse en pie, siendo sostenido por el gladiador rival mientras esperaban a que llegase alguien con conocimientos de medicina, a pesar de que estaba claro que nada se podía hacer por su vida. Por mucho que presionara la herida para intentar evitar la hemorragia, una carótida seccionada era un desangramiento asegurado en cuestión de segundos.

El Amo puso un pie en la arena reclamando lo que era suyo, mientras Wakatoshi lo miraba, pero tenía la mirada perdida a punto de caer en la inconsciencia. Le ayudaron a trasladarlo a una de las dependencias interiores del Coliseo donde les dejaron a solas.

Más tarde el Amo anunció que _Aquila_ se pondría bien pero que aún necesitaba descansar y que, probablemente, nunca volvería a luchar.

De ese modo, sabiendo que la muerte tarde o temprano le encontraría, el Amo se aseguró de garantizarle un estatus destacado a Wakatoshi en el comienzo de su nueva vida como inmortal. 

Nadie sospechó jamás nada.

Excepto Kenma.

El chico procedía de una cultura completamente distinta en la que había temporadas de oscuridad total y noches en las que brillaba el sol. Se decía que había criaturas que no podían ver la luz y que acudían de todas partes del mundo para aprovecharse de esos períodos de negrura. La gente del pueblo de Kenma les realizaban ofrendas para ganarse sus respetos y que dejaran en paz a sus seres queridos. Unos los idolatraban, otros los temían, pero ninguno estaba seguro de haber visto alguna de esas criaturas, atrincherados en sus casas sin querer salir.

Y ahora Kenma tenía no uno, sino dos, delante de sus ojos. Y ser inmortal no sonaba nada mal. 

Del mismo modo en que Wakatoshi resultó ser una gran apuesta para el Amo en el ámbito social, con su éxito como gladiador, Kenma también se hizo un hueco por méritos propios. 

Al principio, su aspecto frágil y engañoso lo relegaron a simples tareas de servicio. Al Amo le gustaba lucirlo cuando recibía visitas. No había prenda que hiciera justicia a su belleza. Apenas cubierto lo justo de cintura para abajo, el resto de su cuerpo era lo que había que admirar, engalanado de joyas y brazaletes, así como el esmero puesto en el cuidado y adorno de sus cabellos. En contraparte al estilo fornido de Wakatoshi, el estilo casi andrógino de los jovencitos como Kenma también era muy del gusto de la época en las altas esferas. 

Sin embargo, el chico pronto comenzó a demostrar gran astucia, ayudando a solventar algunos asuntos tanto económicos como diplomáticos con sus intervenciones, lo que le llevó finalmente a ocupar un puesto de consejero personal. Y fue solo cuestión de tiempo que acabara consiguiendo la inmortalidad.

A pesar de que podían hacer vidas independientes aun viviendo en la misma _familia_ , tanto Kenma como Wakatoshi seguían compartiendo sus vidas como si aquel día en el que se encontraron en el mercado de esclavos se hubiesen sellado sus destinos. Ahora eran _hermanos de sangre_ , pero lo habían sido desde mucho antes. Pese a tener roles diferentes bajo la jurisdicción del Amo, siempre habían compartido habitación y seguían haciéndolo después de dejar de ser mortales. Debían velar el uno por el otro, Wakatoshi con su fuerza y Kenma con su inteligencia.

A veces salían a cazar juntos, y otras se esperaban a que el otro regresara antes del amanecer. Ninguno de los dos era muy hablador, pero había detalles que no necesitaban de palabras para hacerlos especiales.

–Por favor, ¿podrías mirarme? –era lo que solían decir cuando aquella noche habían sentido algo diferente.

Casi por costumbre repasaban sus cuerpos a la luz de la luna, minuciosos, en busca de una señal, una marca que antes no estuviera ahí y que indicara que esa persona que hoy les había hecho sentir diferente, era su alma gemela.

Pero qué iluso era esperar conseguir algo así cuando había ancestrales que no lo habían hecho a lo largo de varios siglos.

Aun así, seguían haciéndolo, muchas veces más por la sensación de las yemas de los dedos recorriendo cada centímetro de sus pieles y tener una excusa si sucumbían a las caricias, que por la esperanza de encontrar algo. 

El estatus que Ushijima había conseguido con su pasado como gladiador le había proporcionado algunas oportunidades. No era él quien debía ir en busca de subordinados y criados, ya que cada día aparecía en la puerta una fila de personas ofreciéndole servicios o incluso a sus propios hijos e hijas para que los acogiera en su hogar a cambio de comida y trabajo, fuera de la clase que fueran. 

Con esto, y la llegada al mundo de la inmortalidad, Ushijima descubrió que tras los ancestrales había todo un entramado oculto que solo los inmortales conocían. A menudo había humanos que actuaban de conexión actuando para encubrir sus movimientos y también había otros que le proporcionaban ciertos beneficios a cambio de protección.

Satori era uno de ellos. A cambio de seguridad para su familia, el chico se ofrecía como _aperitivo_. Ellos junto al Amo eran los únicos inmortales, y aún no existía la figura del _cazador_ , puesto que todos los que estaban a su servicio eran humanos y no se relegaban en ellos esas tareas tan explícitas. Así los _aperitivos_ eran una opción segura para aquellos días en los que no querían cazar por sus propios medios. 

–No entiendo por qué tenemos que recurrir a esto –solía protestar Kenma–. Si nos moviéramos hacia donde está la muerte no tendríamos que ser tan cuidadosos. El caos nos ocultaría. Podríamos aleccionar a un par de humanos para que cazaran por nosotros y si se iban de la lengua ¡zas! Los mataríamos.

–Lo dices porque eres perezoso –apuntó Ushijima, lo que hizo reír a Kenma, dándole la razón.

A veces había cosas en la forma de pensar de Kenma que le erizaban la piel. Tenía una forma de pensar muy clara y muy pragmática y no dudaba en hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo. Llevaba poco tiempo siendo inmortal pero ya había aprendido que estaba por encima de los humanos y que debía aprovechar todo lo que pudieran ofrecer.

–No me gusta ir solo. Me gusta cuando vamos los dos, yo actúo como cebo y tú les atacas. Así sí es divertido.

Justo lo que comentaba Kenma era lo que menos le gustaba a él. Al final terminaría por darle la razón acerca de que era mejor delegar el trabajo sucio en otros. Había quitado muchas vidas durante sus años de gladiador y nunca fue divertido hacerlo. Había excitación, producida por la adrenalina de poner su propia vida en el tablero de juego. Al convertirse en inmortal, aquella igualdad desapareció pues nunca podrían estar al mismo nivel un depredador y su presa.

Los dos estaban tumbados en el colchón, uno a cada lado de Satori. Kenma succionaba de su muñeca izquierda y Wakatoshi lo hacía del lado derecho de su cuello. La luz de la luna acentuaba la palidez del humano y destacaba en ella las numerosas cicatrices repartidas por su cuerpo.

–No sé por qué te quejas de los _aperitivos_ entonces. Debería ser la solución perfecta para ti.

Kenma soltó el brazo que sostenía contra su boca y este cayó pesado sobre uno de los cojines en los que el rubio se recostaba para degustar aquel manjar. Nadie imaginaría que ese cuerpo flaco y destartalado escondía una sangre extremadamente dulce y exquisita.

–Es insuficiente.

Su boca estaba cubierta de sangre. No solo era que le resbalara un poco por la comisura o tuviera los labios manchados, su aspecto parecía salvaje y caótico. En contraste con su yo humano, que apenas comía, al convertirse en inmortal su apetito se multiplicó llegando incluso a pecar de glotonería pues siempre se quejaba de tener sed y era casi imposible de saciar.

Así que, por ese lado, entendía que dijese que alimentarse de _aperitivos_ era insuficiente.

–Tenemos que compartirlo y es difícil parar. Una vez que empiezas quieres acabártelo y no podemos pasarnos de la raya porque si lo matamos, su familia vendrá a prendernos fuego.

–Se trata de un _aperitivo_ , su objetivo no es saciarte sino darte margen hasta que puedas cazar y tener una comida completa.

–Ha perdido el conocimiento, mira –Kenma volvió a coger el brazo para dejarlo caer desde más altura acentuando el efecto de peso muerto–. Es un fastidio. Ahora tardará días en despertar.

–¿Qué esperabas? Es un mortal.

–Tengo hambre.

–Pues sal a cazar. Se supone que es lo que deberías hacer, los _aperitivos_ no son más que eso, tentempiés. 

–Cazar es un fastidio. Y ya te he dicho que si no vienes conmigo también es un fastidio. 

Tenía las cejas y la boca fruncida en un gesto infantil y caprichoso. Se veía tan hermoso e inalcanzable que parecía ejercer un influjo mágico bajo el cual era imposible negarle nada.

–Ven –le dijo Wakatoshi, señalando el hueco a su costado.

Kenma se vio más animado y no dudó en saltar por encima del cuerpo inconsciente de Satori para acurrucarse junto a Ushijima donde los labios de éste eliminaron todo rastro de sangre fuera de su lugar. Mientras tenían la atención puesta en sus bocas, Ushijima hizo un corte debajo de su clavícula izquierda y, con su mano en la cabeza de Kenma, lo dirigió hasta la herida donde la sangre comenzaba a salir despacio.

A Kenma se le escapó un gemido de gusto en cuanto lamió las primeras gotas.

A Wakatoshi se le erizó la piel.

Nunca habían hecho eso y, sin embargo, era tan íntimo y sensual que estaba seguro de que debía ser erróneo.

–No deberías quejarte tanto. Son las normas y hay que cumplirlas –le advirtió. Por nada del mundo desearía que le sucediera algo malo a Kenma y tenía miedo de que su actitud desafiante le causara problemas.

Kenma tan solo alzó los ojos, sin dejar de beber y buscando cruzar su mirada. Fue fácil, pues Wakatoshi no podía dejar de observar cómo se alimentaba de su sangre inmortal, sintiéndose extrañamente excitado.

–Entonces haré mis propias reglas.

Wakatoshi se sentía en una especie de nebulosa en la que apenas registró lo que Kenma acababa de decir, hasta que llegó el día en que cobró sentido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Aquí tenemos un poco del background de Wakatoshi que ocupará varios capítulos y en los que conoceremos algo más de Kenma y Tendou además de Oikawa.
> 
> No lo he especificado pero Kenma y Wakatoshi tienen más o menos la misma edad mortal, o sea, ambos son jóvenes solo que Ushijima por su complexión parece mayor y Kenma, también por su aspecto, parece menor. Cualquier duda me preguntáis.
> 
> Admito que me enamoré del combo que hacen estos dos. No sé si os habrá gustado pero en el siguiente veremos un poco más de ellos. Kenma es importante para la historia, si recordáis es el ancestral que gobierna Asia.
> 
> Me disculpo si hay incoherencias históricas, no soy ninguna experta en el tema.
> 
> De veras espero que más gente lea esta historia.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


	3. La manzana de la discordia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakatoshi busca un nuevo aperitivo para Kenma que no es del todo de su agrado.

III. La manzana de la discordia.

Tal y como había predicho Kenma, después de una sesión doble en la que terminaba perdiendo el conocimiento, Satori tardaba varios días en recuperarse. La función de los _aperitivos_ no estaba ideada para afrontar atracones en los que quedaba prácticamente desangrado y en coma, sino aportar muchas pequeñas dosis a modo de golosinas que hicieran más llevadera la espera y aplacaran un poco la sed.

Satori cada vez estaba más débil y más flaco, pues los días que pasaba dormido no podía ingerir nada, y también cada vez tardaba más en despertar, necesitando más tiempo para estar recuperado. Aun así, el carácter alegre del muchacho a menudo desviaba la atención sobre su salud. Cedido por su familia, vivía en la Villa como un sirviente más, con la intención de estar disponible siempre que lo necesitaran. No obstante, había entablado una buena amistad con Wakatoshi y solía pasar buenos ratos de conversaciones con él o incluso realizar actividades juntos por la ciudad.

Una de ellas era la visita al mercado de esclavos.

Siendo quien era y con dinero por delante, el gladiador acudía a última hora de la madrugada justo antes del amanecer, cuando la subasta aún no había sido oficialmente abierta al público. Los barcos solían atracar a lo largo de la noche y todo el proceso de selección y preparación previo de los esclavos se hacía a puerta cerrada. De ese modo, Ushijima se aseguraba tener acceso a todas las opciones posibles antes de que los mejores especímenes fueran vendidos.

Aquel día llevaba en mente hacerse con un _aperitivo_ para Kenma. A pesar de que el chico había manifestado activamente que no quería ninguno y que no estaba de acuerdo con esa práctica, lo cierto era que Ushijima confiaba en que una vez comprado no podría rechazarlo. Kenma era muy voraz y Satori estaba demasiado débil para soportar alimentarlos a ambos, y puesto que Wakatoshi no quería perder a ninguno de los dos, decidió hacer prevalecer su criterio por encima de la opinión de Kenma.

Llevaba ya meses yendo sin que ninguno de los candidatos que le ofrecían, escogidos entre el mar de esclavos que llegaban cada semana, le pareciera adecuado. Sabía que no podía ser cualquiera, que debía llamar la atención de manera excepcional. Algo exótico como cuando capturaron a Kenma. Tal vez le gustara poseer a alguien de su mismo origen con quien poder conversar en su idioma nativo.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta. El tiempo, que para los inmortales pasaban en un chasquido de dedos, no era algo tan insignificante para un humano. Aquellos meses habían deteriorado la salud de Satori hasta el punto de no poder levantarse de la cama, por lo que la necesidad de encontrar un sustituto adecuado era más imperiosa que nunca.

Y como caído del cielo, llegó en el momento más oportuno.

Cuando lo vio, se quedó prendado de él. Decían los capataces que era un príncipe a quien su pueblo había entregado como ofrenda a cambio de que no los saquearan. Por supuesto, no eran más que cuentos para adornarlo de misterio, pero confirmaba que la belleza de aquel muchacho no era indiferente a nadie, ni siquiera a los mismos que se encargaban de venderlo, suscitándoles ese tipo de fantasías sobre su origen.

Era alto y muy hermoso, y la tela que lo cubría era la justa para tapar lo necesario y enseñar lo que había que enseñar; piel blanca, aunque ligeramente tostada, y un cuerpo bien definido sin ser excesivamente musculoso. Tenía ojos y cabello castaños. A primera vista quizás no tuviera nada que le destacara del resto, como sucedió con Wakatoshi y Kenma, pero lo que lo hacía realmente excepcional no era su físico privilegiado sino su porte y su actitud. Daban igual los grilletes en muñecas y tobillos, que tuviera el pelo sucio o que fueran apenas unos jirones los que lo cubrían con más dificultad que elegancia; el chico mantenía la barbilla en alto y la mirada orgullosa.

Había algo en él que le hizo pensar que tal vez fuese extranjero, y para confirmarlo le hizo algunas preguntas que el muchacho no contestó. Terminó por ponerse frente a él, sabiendo que su propia planta también causaba impresión, esperando que fuese suficiente para hacerle reaccionar. Aunque el joven fuera alto, él lo era más, y para mirarle a la cara debía alzar la mirada. Algo que indicaba un punto invisible de diferencia de jerarquías. El que debía mirar hacia arriba, estaba por debajo. No había otra manera de interpretarlo.

Wakatoshi insistió con una nueva pregunta, pero la mirada del chico estaba fija al frente, a la altura de su nariz.

–¿Acaso no entiendes lo que te digo?

A lo que siguió sin responder, ni tampoco desviar la mirada.

Como no se podía permitir tal grado de insolencia, Ushijima lo tomó del mentón para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos. Si iba a comprarlo debía dejar bien claro quien mandaba y que la desobediencia sería castigada.

Consiguió lo que quería. En parte.

El extranjero alzó la mirada, desafiante, encontrándose con la suya. Sus dedos aún seguían sujetándole por la barbilla cuando, a modo de respuesta, le escupió en la cara.

Por un instante se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar, pues nunca habían sido tan descarados e irrespetuosos con él.

El corazón le latía con fuerza.

Estaba fascinado.

Deseaba llevárselo y castigarlo sin quitarle siquiera los grilletes.

Probablemente el joven no hubiera actuado de ese modo de haber sabido que aumentaría el interés en él, pero la cuestión es que lo hizo, en lugar de desalentarlo. Terminó comprándolo a un precio exorbitado después de que los tratantes pudieran ver el brillo en sus ojos tras meses de búsqueda infructuosa, pero no le importó en absoluto.

Kenma no mostró mucho entusiasmo cuando lo mandó llamar para mostrarle su regalo. Realmente, Kenma no mostraba mucho entusiasmo con nada y Wakatoshi ya sabía que su postura era contraria, así que tampoco se sorprendió por su falta de efusividad. Esperaba que con el tiempo acabara acostumbrándose, por el bien de Satori. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de estar satisfaciendo más un deseo personal que la necesidad de su _hermano._

–Bañémonos –sugirió Kenma, en cuanto los criados se llevaron al recién llegado para asearlo y desparasitarlo.

Formaba parte del ritual que seguían cada vez que Wakatoshi regresaba de sus visitas al mercado de esclavos, por lo que no lo encontró fuera de lugar. Ellos mismos sabían por experiencia que en esos viajes en barco no solo se cogían piojos, sino que el hacinamiento propiciaba el contagio de enfermedades y, aunque a ellos por su inmortalidad no les afectara, sí que podía hacerlo a los sirvientes, por lo que debía pasar una cuarentena antes de incorporarse a la vida de la Villa.

La Villa del Amo contaba con todas las comodidades de la época, como sus propias termas, que podían utilizar a cualquier hora sin tener que mezclarse con el resto de la gente o salir al exterior.

A menudo solían pasar largos ratos allí. Kenma era tranquilo y amante de la buena vida, y a Wakatoshi no le extrañaba que relajarse en la alberca fuera uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos para disfrutar en su compañía. Al rubio le gustaba estar allí sin criados –a quienes despachaba después de que dejaran todo preparado– y flotar en el agua, recreándose en la sensación de ingravidez, mientras hablaban de sus extrañas ideas.

Wakatoshi solía lavarle el pelo, desenredándolo con aceites esenciales que le dejaban un aspecto sedoso y un aroma que perduraba durante días. Kenma le correspondía de igual manera, lavando su espalda con esmero para luego fuera del agua desentumecer sus músculos con masajes relajantes. Se deleitaban de la compañía del otro, solos ellos dos, trascendiendo los límites de lo físico. A la adoración de sus cuerpos se le sumaba la conexión inmortal, descubriéndoles el nivel más alto de conexión al que podían llegar. Wakatoshi no se creía lo que Kenma le contaba hasta el día que, en un arrebato de pasión, el rubio le dejó probar su sangre inmortal mientras le cabalgaba, y el éxtasis les hizo explotar de inmediato.

A veces Wakatoshi pensaba que, al margen de la complicidad que tenían, a Kenma le gustaba propiciar situaciones que acabaran así. No se lo podía reprochar, pues no había nada como la combinación de unión carnal e inmortal, pero en cierto modo le daba la sensación de no ser del todo espontáneas. Tenía sus motivos para pensar así. Desde que conocía a Kenma, siendo todavía humano, siempre había sabido manipular las cosas para su beneficio, y precisamente esa cualidad le había llevado a tener una posición destacada junto al Amo y todos sus negocios. Desde que Kenma llegó para ser su consejero, el patrimonio del Amo se había multiplicado, y muchas de las veces ni siquiera habían necesitado grandes operaciones, sino mover un par de hilos aquí y allá.

Todo ese razonamiento hizo conexión en su cabeza cuando las pequeñas manos de Kenma se detuvieron al recorrer su espalda con cuidado, mientras le aplicaba un preparado de hierbas para relajar la musculatura.

–Oh, ¿qué es lo que tienes aquí? –preguntó, sorprendido.

–¿Qué es lo que tengo? –quiso saber Wakatoshi, alzando su cabeza un poco de los brazos sobre los que dormitaba bajo las atenciones de Kenma.

–Tienes una marca que no estaba ayer.

De pronto, todos sus sentidos abandonaron el letargo para acudir a la primera línea de batalla. Su mente se había puesto a mil tratando de atar cabos. Quizás sonara un poco paranoico, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta el tono genuinamente sorprendido de Kenma.

Pero algo le decía que no era por casualidad ni rutina que ese mismo día le hubiese sugerido compartir baño.

No solo seguían compartiéndolo todo a pesar del tiempo, sino que cada vez compartían más cosas y a más niveles. Ya no se trataba solo de dormir en la misma cama o bañarse juntos. La situación había escalado hasta el punto de un autoindulgente estado de permanente éxtasis carnal y espiritual del que parecía difícil poder salir. Aquellas noches en las que repasaban sus cuerpos a la luz de la luna habían evolucionado a algo que parecía estar volviéndose peligroso.

Kenma lo sabía. Sabía que el corazón de Wakatoshi había vuelto desbocado, con aires renovados y que el causante era aquel esclavo que había traído como regalo para él. Y por eso se apresuró a sugerir un baño, aprovechando que la visita al mercado de esclavos siempre era una buena excusa para acicalarse y eliminar malos olores y suciedad.

Había ido buscando eso, y lo había encontrado.

De pronto las manos de Kenma se habían detenido en el centro de su espalda. Ushijima sintió cómo temblaban al rozar su piel con cuidado y delineaba una porción de piel con sus dedos.

¿Era así de grande? Debía ser cierto entonces. Su espalda había sido un símbolo, todo el mundo conocía su figura. _Aquila_ fue un héroe durante algunos años y cualquiera, hasta un niño pequeño que se pudiera encontrar por la calle, sería capaz de notar si había aparecido algo nuevo sobre ella.

¿Cómo se debía sentir? No estaba seguro. Estaba emocionado, pero a la vez tenía miedo. Significaba que ese joven era su alma gemela y ni siquiera hablaban el mismo idioma. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía funcionar? ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

De la nada habían surgido un mar de dudas que nunca habían estado ahí. Siempre mantuvo presente la perspectiva de encontrar a su alma gemela como un objetivo a largo plazo. Esperaba hacerlo en algún momento de su existencia, pero no se esperó que fuera a ocurrir de verdad, y mucho menos se había planteado qué sucedería si realmente la encontrase.

Todos aquellos pensamientos que se agolpaban sin orden, como voces que se superponían unas a otras en su cabeza, se disiparon en el mismo instante en que sintió algo cálido resbalar por su columna.

Se le erizó la piel. Se le paró el corazón y el mundo al advertir el cuerpo de Kenma temblar sobre el suyo. Los dedos que antes habían contorneado la nueva marca, ahora descansaban sobre ella, estáticos, como si quisieran taparla para no poder verla.

Otra gota sucedió a la anterior y después vinieron más.

Kenma estaba llorando y él no sabía qué decir.

Se sentía impotente porque no había pedido nada de eso y a la vez las lágrimas de Kenma hacían que todo encajase. Se maldecía por haber ido buscándolo porque quien no lo busca, no encuentra, y él jamás pensó que podría tener esa suerte.

Porque ahora más que una suerte, le parecía una maldición. Ojalá pudiera darse le vuelta y estrechar a Kenma entre sus brazos y prometerle que nada iba a cambiar. Pero se trataba de Kenma, Wakatoshi sabía de sobra que no aceptaría algo así.

Hubo un largo rato en el que, en silencio, Kenma agotó sus lágrimas y Ushijima le dejó hacerlo sin pedir explicaciones. Hasta que sintió el peso del chico levantarse de su cuerpo.

–Mírame una última vez, por favor –reclamó.

Wakatoshi giró la cabeza hacia donde el rubio le había hablado, y lo encontró dejando caer a sus pies la túnica que lo cubría, mostrando su exquisita desnudez.

Él sabía a qué se refería. Había oído esa frase cientos de veces y más que nunca cobraba sentido.

Se levantó de la superficie de piedra en la que se había tumbado para recibir el masaje y se arrodilló frente a él, se abrazó a su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su vientre durante unos largos segundos. Kenma permaneció estático, con los brazos caídos a cada lado y a Wakatoshi se le rompió otro poco el corazón al quedarse esperando y tener que conformarse con el contacto fantasma de los dedos de Kenma acariciando su pelo.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, inspiró y expiró con fuerza, separándose de él tras depositar un beso más arriba de su ombligo.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardó en recorrer cada centímetro de su piel en busca de una marca que obviamente no iba a estar allí, mientras Kenma miraba al infinito como una estatua y algunas lágrimas seguían escapando a su control.

A pesar de que ambos sabían el resultado de antemano, la voz de Ushijima sonó a derrota cuando le encaró para anunciar que su piel seguía tan prístina y perfecta como siempre lo había sido.

Sin decir nada, Kenma recogió la túnica del suelo y se la colocó de nuevo, encaminándose hacia la salida.

–No lo quiero.

–¿Qué?

–A ese esclavo. No lo quiero, quédatelo tú. ¿Quién soy yo para desafiar al destino más que un simple inmortal?

Aquella noche, Kenma no regresó a la habitación que compartía con Ushijima.

Ni tampoco la siguiente, ni ninguna otra.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: No, no siento especial satisfacción en hacer sufrir a Kenma, es más, su personaje en esta historia me enamoró. Sabremos más de él, no ha terminado su participación aquí jeje.  
> No se ha dicho (en el siguiente lo especificaré con su propia explicación), pero creo que es obvio que el esclavo es Oikawa. Si no, pues aquí lo aclaro. En el siguiente sabremos más de él.  
> Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis, comentarios etc ¡son gratis! Si no, me creo que estoy no lo lee nadie (y tal vez así sea)  
> Besitos  
> Ak


	4. Ancestral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La marcha de Kenma desata una caída en picado.

  1. IV.Ancestral



La primera noche que se ausentó pensó que se trataría de un arrebato de celos, pero conforme pasaron los días sin noticias suyas, comenzó a preocuparse de verdad.

Lo comentó con el Amo, pero a pesar de que Kenma fuera su consejero, no le dio mayor importancia, alegando que eran cosas de jóvenes.

Salió cada noche en su busca, pero no encontró ninguna pista suya. Conocía las maneras de actuar de Kenma, sabía qué le gustaba y qué no y tenía la certeza de que, con el tiempo que ya había transcurrido, habría tenido que cazar por sí mismo para sobrevivir. Rastrear las desapariciones para dar con él era casi imposible, sobre todo porque Kenma era extremadamente astuto y cauteloso y sería capaz de hacerlo sin dejar ningún rastro. Y aun así se seguía preguntado cómo se las habría arreglado para lograrlo, con lo poco que le gustaba hacerlo él solo. Deseaba encontrarlo con todas sus fuerzas y hacerlo regresar a su hogar junto a él.

Por otro lado, el esclavo seguía en cuarentena. Diría que se comportaba de manera caprichosa y desagradable, pero estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Los criados se encargaban de mantenerlo limpio y proporcionarle todo lo que pudiera necesitar, pero se negaba a probar bocado y unas extrañas fiebres habían empezado a aquejarle.

Tras la marcha de Kenma, Wakatoshi cada vez se refugiaba más en los aposentos del joven extranjero, siendo el único con quien el esclavo podía mantener un contacto regular y prolongado pues, junto al Amo, nadie más estaba libre de ser contagiado si tuviese alguna enfermedad.

El chico le gustaba. Después de todo era su alma gemela y algo debía haber en él que lo diferenciara de los demás, pero, dadas las circunstancias, casi lo sentía forzado. Que Kenma se hubiese marchado por su culpa le hacía estar proyectando sentimientos negativos hacia él.

Tal vez fuera eso lo que su _hermano_ pretendió al irse y renegar de su regalo: crearle ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que ahora le impedía disfrutar del todo de lo que era suyo.

Se sentía en la necesidad de conectar con él, pero el joven era huraño y no colaboraba. Los médicos decían que las fiebres remitirían si se alimentaba correctamente y que estas solo eran producto de la debilidad que había adquirido al ser confinado en un lugar oscuro y frío.

El lugar era oscuro porque así Wakatoshi podía pasar día y noche allí sin que la luz le afectara, tan solo abandonando los aposentos para salir a alimentarse y tratar de recabar información sobre Kenma.

Comenzó a contarle cosas, como si una incipiente locura se estuviese abriendo paso alimentada por la culpa. Así pasaba el tiempo mientras el otro muchacho se mantenía lo más alejado posible de él, no solo porque se agazapase en la esquina más recóndita de la estancia, sino por la barrera que suponía el lenguaje. El prisionero se convirtió en el confidente que escuchaba sin decir nada, sin juzgarle, ese que ni siquiera comprendía lo que decía y a quien acabó llamando Tooru, como una de las pocas palabras que había conseguido escucharle.

Le confesó que era su alma gemela y que se veía en la obligación de amarlo más que a nada en el mundo, pero que él no le permitía hacerlo.

Quizás, de entre todo lo que le había ido confiando, lograra comprender algo que traspasó hasta su corazón, conmoviéndolo, pues a partir de entonces comenzó a mostrarse menos esquivo.

Las primeras defensas habían empezado a caer y solo había que insistir hasta lograr derribarlas por completo.

La irreverencia y el orgullo que mostraba, lejos de desalentarlo, lo atraían más. Desde el día en que lo encontró en el mercado de esclavos había sentido la necesidad de domesticar a ese bello animal salvaje. Nunca fue su intención hacerlo por la fuerza, como aquel primer impulso que tuvo de querer llevárselo y castigarlo por su insolencia, pero ahora que mostraba algo de predisposición sí que se sentía tentado a provocar su lado desafiante.

Deseaba hacerlo suyo, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Aún no había le confesado su condición de inmortal ni el motivo por el cual lo había comprado. Tras el rechazo de Kenma, ahora Tooru podía ser su nuevo _aperitivo._ Era una condición completamente distinta a la de Satori, en la que el joven había sido entregado por su familia siendo consciente de su cometido. En cambio, Tooru, no sabía para qué había sido llevado hasta allí. Suponía que por su cabeza deberían pasar todo tipo de funciones desempeñadas por los esclavos y, por muy depravadas que estas fueran, estaba seguro de que jamás alcanzaría a imaginar la verdad.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría a algo así ya que, si lo miraba desde la perspectiva de un humano, no podía dejar de pensar que era una abominación.

Día a día se prendaba más de él. A veces tan solo se sentaba a observar su perfil airado que poco a poco iba cediendo. Un día era una mirada de reojo. Otro, un esbozo de sonrisa con el que retraía un poco las garras que se empeñaba en sacar para defenderse.

Hasta que se cansó de tener las defensas permanentemente preparadas y Wakatoshi aprovechó el momento en que su guardia estaba baja. Esa había sido su estrategia, si no le daba tregua, acabaría por cansarse y cometer un error y él, como inmortal, tenía las de ganar si se trataba de una carrera de fondo.

La fugaz idea de que había sido menos difícil de lo que esperó, pasó por su mente cuando lo besó.

La marcha de Kenma no podía haber sido en vano, debía haber algo que lo compensara, por eso, sentía urgencia por ganarse su confianza. Necesitaba que dejara de negarse a tomar alimentos, ya que las fiebres habían ido agravándose y, prácticamente, se lanzó al vacío cuando decidió probar suerte.

Se esperó una bofetada o que le escupiera de nuevo, pero se encontró con que correspondió su beso con pasión.

Y aquello lo descolocó hasta tal punto que perdió el control y acabaron enredados bajo las sábanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hecho de que estuvieran en una habitación sin ventanas contribuyó a la pérdida de noción del tiempo cuando abrió los ojos desconcertado, sin saber si era de día o de noche o siquiera cuánto tiempo había pasado.

La sensación era como la de haber tomado un largo descanso después de un periodo de gran estrés. Enseguida notó su desnudez y recordó pinceladas de lo sucedido. Quería poder afirmar que de todas las relaciones que había tenido en su vida, aquella había sido la mejor experiencia que había vivido. Debía ser así ¿no? La gente se pasaba la eternidad buscando su alma gemela por alguna razón. Pero si era objetivo, nada se podía comparar a lo vivido con Kenma, pues la sangre de un inmortal jamás sería igual que la de un humano, por mucho que esta fuera dulce y exquisita como la de Satori.

Inconscientemente se relamió los labios, como si quisiera recordar el sabor de la sangre de Kenma, y el hallar un sabor metálico que no debía estar ahí le sobresaltó.

Alertado, se incorporó. Se llevó los dedos a la boca notando que la sangre que había allí estaba seca, y si había llegado a saborear algo, había sido por haberla humedecido sin darse cuenta con su saliva. Aquella sangre no debía estar ahí, así que se giró hacia su lado, donde yacía Tooru de espaldas a él.

Apartó la sábana de un tirón. Por un momento le tranquilizó notar su cuerpo tibio al roce de sus dedos, pero aquello no era suficiente. Las imágenes que le venían a la memoria eran confusas y no era capaz de entender cómo se había dejado llevar de aquel modo.

Cuando lo giró, comprobó con horror que todo estaba cubierto de sangre, que parecía provenir de una herida en el cuello. No obstante, aquello no era importante, lo que hubiera ocurrido ya no tenía marcha atrás, pero sí podía tenerlo el estado de Tooru. Tras comprobar sus constantes vitales pudo confirmar que seguía con vida, solo que, al igual que solía sucederle a Satori cuando perdía demasiada sangre, había caído inconsciente. Sin embargo, había un matiz que hacía la situación completamente distinta. Con Tendou, tanto Kenma como él eran conscientes de lo que hacían, y de cuándo parar antes de sobrepasar el límite, y también sabían cuánto tiempo le llevaba recuperarse.

Pero ahora no estaba seguro de nada, pues ni siquiera había sido premeditado. No sabía cuánta sangre había perdido ni cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado.

La culpabilidad le azotaba con fuerza y salió corriendo en busca de ayuda. Desesperado, preguntaba a los criados que encontraba por el camino, pero ninguno era capaz de constatar desde cuando no lo veían fuera de aquella habitación, puesto que él mismo había ordenado que cuando él estuviera presente no se les molestara. El servicio estaba acostumbrado a las peculiaridades de sus Amos y no se inmiscuían en sus asuntos. Si Wakatoshi llevaba varios días desaparecido, nadie hacía preguntas, del mismo modo en que nadie preguntaba por qué Kenma se había marchado. 

Cuando recibió la noticia se le vino el mundo abajo.

Después de examinarlo, uno de los médicos que había venido atendiendo a Tooru desde su llegada, salió de la habitación con el semblante lívido. Wakatoshi esperaba el veredicto con el remordimiento comiéndole por dentro al no haber podido ser del todo sincero con él. Había tenido que omitir los detalles que comprometían su condición y, por eso, cuando el médico anunció que lo de Tooru no tenía solución, Ushijima no pudo evitar culparse por ello.

Al parecer, la mayoría de esclavos que llegaron en el mismo barco que Tooru habían contraído las fiebres, incluso llegando a morir algunos de ellos. El caso de Tooru no habría sido tan determinante de no haberse visto interferido por su debilidad. Tal vez se hubiese podido salvar, pero el casi desangramiento había sido el golpe de gracia.

Desesperado, Wakatoshi acudió junto a la única persona de confianza que le quedaba. Aquellos días de margen habían servido para que Satori mejorara un poco su salud. Aún no podía levantarse de la cama, pero al menos podía pasar ratos incorporado. Sin avisar nada, se dejó caer a su lado. Él, el gran _Aquila_ que había sobrevivido a tantas contiendas y aniquilado a tantos adversarios era incapaz de gestionar su vida.

—Desde la partida de Kenma todo ha ido cuesta abajo —se quejó y Satori lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Sus dedos largos y huesudos acariciaron su cabello. Eran caricias reales, no imaginaciones como cuando quería creer que Kenma aún seguía a su lado. Satori seguía allí. Vivo.

—Ah, Wakatoshi… ¿estás seguro de que ese es el motivo? —comentó burlón. Satori era alegre pero también perspicaz y sarcástico. Tenía un agudo ingenio y percepción de las cosas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Ushijima no tenía la mente para pensar demasiado. Había ido allí en busca de consuelo, no a que le complicaran las cosas—. No estoy para adivinanzas.

—No ha sido Kenma el detonante, sino ese esclavo que te empeñaste en traer y que ha sembrado la discordia.

Alzó la cabeza para contestar cuando a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que, como la mayoría de las veces, Satori tenía razón. Todo había ido bien hasta la llegada de Tooru. El descubrimiento de su alma gemela lejos de traerle felicidad, solo le había traído desdicha. Hasta entonces Kenma, Satori y él habían vivido felices como una familia y ahora, con uno desaparecido y otro moribundo, no quedaba nada de aquello. No merecía nada de aquello, cuando incluso su alma gemela no tenía salvación por su culpa.

—¿Crees que si se lo pido al Amo accederá? —lloriqueó contra el costado del pelirrojo, cuyas caricias pronto transformaron aquella petición casi caprichosa en un ronroneo con ojos cerrados.

—No lo creo. Tenéis que ser consecuentes con vuestros actos. No se os da la inmortalidad para que tengáis más oportunidades de arreglar vuestros errores —comentó Satori, sin dejar de mesar los cabellos de su amigo, aquel que nunca había sido derrotado, y que incluso logró escapar a la muerte. Tendou llevaba mucho tiempo a su lado y jamás lo había visto tan afectado y perdido.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Para qué la queremos entonces?

—Para que tengáis más oportunidades de ser felices. Al final es lo único que cuenta.

—Se suponía que encontrar mi alma gemela debería haberme hecho más feliz, y no es así.

—Nadie ha dicho que encontrar su alma gemela dé la felicidad. Tal vez sea el hecho de buscarla y tener una ilusión en lograr un objetivo. Realmente pensaba que todo eso no eran más que cuentos.

—¿Crees que es posible que sea mentira? Pero… la marca apareció ahí justo ese día.

—No lo sé. Sois los únicos inmortales que conozco.

Wakatoshi se quedó pensativo, considerando las posibilidades y decidió que no perdía nada con pedírselo al Amo. Satori debió notarlo porque, sin preguntar, le tendió su brazo rozando con él sus labios para llamar su atención, ofreciéndole la cara interna de su muñeca. Ushijima reaccionó con sorpresa, claramente sin haber tenido esa intención en mente. Después de lo ocurrido con Tooru no se atrevería a insinuar nada, más teniendo en cuenta el estado tan delicado en el que aún se encontraba Tendou.

–No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor y ahora no está… —rectificó el pelirrojo antes de mencionar a Kenma. Wakatoshi era más comedido y estaba seguro de poder soportarlo, así que lo alentó con tono tranquilizador—. Ahora solo quedas tú.

Observó su rostro demacrado, con profundas ojeras y pómulos huesudos, pero cuya sonrisa era cálida y sincera. La relación que los unía podía haber sido totalmente distinta, generando dinámicas muy tóxicas cuando uno tenía un secreto que ocultar y el otro ponía en sus manos su vida. Y, sin embargo, lo único que se desprendía de su vínculo era una incondicional y profunda confianza.

Así pues, Wakatoshi tomó la muñeca de Satori y hundió los colmillos en ella.

El primer chorro le llegó dulce como un manjar, casi haciéndole jadear. Tendou también se estremeció, ambos habiendo extrañado aquel contacto. Y a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de compararla con la sangre inmortal. Nada de lo que volviera a probar jamás se podría asemejar a la sangre de Kenma. Ni siquiera después de prácticamente desangrar a su alma gemela podía decir que se parecía en lo más mínimo.

Fue así, pensando en la herida abierta que había dejado Kenma con su partida, que se dejó llevar por el deleite hasta que acabó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soñó que Kenma se le presentaba en sueños, y al despertar, casi podía sentir aún vívido su beso de despedida en la frente al susurrarle “Me voy”. 

Se sintió desconcertado, pues comenzaba a dudar de su capacidad de percepción, ya que había sido demasiado real, cuando se dio cuenta que aún tenía los colmillos clavados en la carne de Satori.

El pánico y los fantasmas de las últimas horas acudieron a su mente de nuevo. No era posible que se hubiera repetido lo sucedido con Tooru, pero a la vez se sentía todo distinto. Sacó los colmillos y observó con atención cómo no salía sangre de la herida. Ni siquiera pudo pensar en qué podía estar sucediendo. Se apresuró a intentar despertar a Tendou, con los nervios atenazando su cuerpo, presa de la agonía de haber cometido otro error en tan poco tiempo. Pensamientos catastrofistas martilleaban su cerebro haciéndole creer que era un peligro para cualquiera que estuviera a su lado.

Apenas le dio tiempo a pensar nada de eso con claridad cuando vio con horror, no solo que de la herida no salió ni una gota de sangre, sino que la herida se cerró sola ante sus ojos.

Aquello era imposible.

Sin cuestionar nada más procedió a zarandear a Satori para despertarlo. Le daba igual estar siendo brusco o desagradable, lo único que necesitaba era verle consciente.

Con pereza, el chico comenzó a moverse y a abrir los ojos, también un poco desconcertado. Y no fue hasta que acabó de abrirlos del todo que Wakatoshi captó el tacto frío de su cuerpo bajo sus manos.

Tenía todas las evidencias delante, pero seguía sin comprenderlo: de algún modo que desconocía, Satori se acababa de convertir en inmortal.

El griterío de los criados no tardó en alertarle, apenas dejándole tiempo para preguntarse cómo podía haber sucedido, y de ellos dedujo lo que nunca esperó oír.

El Amo había muerto.

Dejó atrás a Satori, que aún apenas podía moverse, y siguió a los sirvientes que lo conducían a los aposentos del Amo mientras intentaban explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Las versiones de unos y otros no hacían más que distraerle y ser incapaz de prestar atención a lo que decían. En su cabeza solo tenía en mente llegar y esclarecer si Satori había completado la transformación o estaría en un punto en la que esta era aún reversible. Él, como inmortal, podía confirmar que los de su condición sangraban por sus heridas y sus cuerpos tenían un tacto y temperatura parecidos a los de los humanos, no como el _rigor mortis_ del que claramente Tendou estaba comenzando a despertar.

Cuando llegó comprendió por qué todos los criados con los que se había encontrado habían intentado hablar con él. No había más motivo que el mostrarle que tenían una coartada; convenientemente todos llegaron a la habitación cuando el Amo estaba ya muerto, no se cruzaron con nadie o habían estado haciendo cualquier tarea lejos del lugar de los hechos.

Teniendo en cuenta que la escena podía haber sido manipulada, a Wakatoshi le sorprendió la falta de sangre o signos de violencia.

No tenía muy claro cómo matar a un inmortal. Salvo por rumores de cultura popular —que seguramente fueran falsos, como la estaca en el corazón u otras supersticiones— el Amo nunca había hablado con él de esos temas abiertamente, tal vez temiendo que utilizara esa información para su beneficio y arrebatarle el puesto.

Y aunque le constaba que tampoco lo había hecho con Kenma, en aquel momento cayó en algo que el chico le había contado en varias ocasiones.

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo encajaba; la falta de violencia, la facilidad para entrar… Si alguien lo vio merodear por la Villa no tenía por qué sospechar de él.

Wakatoshi no sabía cómo matar a un inmortal, pero Kenma sí. Formaba parte de la cultura de su pueblo para defenderse de las criaturas que acudían a aquellas latitudes a resguardarse de la luz del sol. Multitud de veces le había contado cómo durante los meses de más luz, los ancianos de su pueblo congregaban a los más pequeños cada noche alrededor de una hoguera para instruirlos y prepararlos para la temporada de oscuridad.

Aunque Kenma tampoco le dio nunca detalle alguno. Quizás él también temiera que utilizara dicha información en su contra.

Así que, tal vez, aquel Kenma que se le había aparecido en sueños y se había despedido de él con un beso había sido más real que delirio.

Quería preguntarse por qué su _hermano de sangre_ haría algo así, pero en el fondo sabía que no necesitaba ninguna explicación cuando desde siempre había demostrado ser ambicioso e implacable.

Sin esperarlo, de nuevo había adquirido un estatus para el que no estaba preparado. Ya no solo se trataba de prepararse psicológicamente —al fin y al cabo, cuando fue salvado de la muerte por el Amo también fue una situación imprevista—, sino de falta de información. Kenma y él se habían convertido en Ancestrales y él no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer.

Ahora tenía el poder de convertir a más inmortales y tampoco sabía cómo. Solo sabía que aquella noche había vuelto a perder el norte y había acabado matando a Satori, con la fortuna de que el asesinato del Amo le ayudó a evitarlo.

Seguramente no pudiera detener el proceso de transformación de su amigo, pero aún podía hacer algo por Tooru.

Desconocía el procedimiento —solo sabía que probablemente sería necesario desangrarlo y que hubiera algún tipo de intercambio de fluidos—, pero tal vez así pudiera burlar a la enfermedad que, según había determinado el médico, terminaría por llevárselo.

Ebrio por la adrenalina generada por los últimos convulsos acontecimientos, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Tooru, donde el joven estaba tan débil que no necesitó ni que le aseguraran la puerta para que no escapase.

Wakatoshi entró con urgencia. Tooru estaba acostado y dormía en un sueño inquieto debido a la fiebre. Unas vendas ensangrentadas le cubrían el cuello, y al levantarlas para comprobar la herida pudo ver su magnitud. Una especie de emplasto medicinal pretendía evitar una posible infección, y debajo de este se abría un corte que le atravesaba en diagonal desde la oreja hasta la clavícula. Reciente como aún estaba, se veía la sangre roja y brillante. El tajo era profundo, seguramente afectando algún músculo o tendón, y no pudo recordar cómo fue capaz de dejarse llevar hasta causar tal destrozo sin recordar nada.

Aunque podía imaginarlo, a juzgar por el calor que despedía no solo su cuerpo ardiendo por la fiebre, sino la sangre en sí, caliente y con un olor penetrante que lo embriagaba y amenazaba con hacerle perder la cabeza.

Quizás se tratase de eso, de emborracharse de la sangre de Tooru y dejar que el instinto hiciera lo suyo, como había sucedido con Satori.

Se sentó a su lado y pasó la mano por su frente, limpiándole el sudor que se le había acumulado y notando lo ardiendo que estaba. El chico entreabrió los ojos a pesar de la debilidad y Wakatoshi pudo ver el miedo reflejado en el brillo febril de sus pupilas.

Ambos reaccionaron al otro. Toda la fuerza que parecía haber abandonado a Tooru acudió de golpe a su cuerpo para hacerlo incorporarse e intentar poner distancia entre ellos. Por su parte, Wakatoshi percibió su miedo y lo comprendió. Probablemente el esclavo recordase más que él acerca de lo que sucedió y estaba justificado que reaccionara así ante alguien que casi le quita la vida.

Wakatoshi quiso decir que lo sentía o algo que le hiciera darse cuenta de que podía confiar en él, pero no era capaz de hacerlo cuando sus intenciones eran tan claras. No iba a tratar de engañarlo para después caer sobre él como aquellas presas atraídas por un cebo. No podía mentirle. Tampoco podía decirle qué era lo que pasaría, en qué se convertiría si todo salía bien… y qué ocurriría si todo salía mal.

Alargó despacio la mano para tocarlo, como quien quiere atraer a un animal salvaje y domesticarlo, pero Tooru había vuelto a su actitud hostil, sin poder retirarse más al tener la pared justo detrás.

En un rápido movimiento extrajo una daga de debajo de uno de los cojines que hacían de almohada, sin duda escondida allí a propósito para tenerla al alcance incluso cuando dormía. Blandió la hoja entre ambos, jadeando y sudando por el esfuerzo que provocó que la herida comenzara a sangrar de nuevo.

Los sentidos de Wakatoshi se volvían a nublar, la sangre le llamaba. Corrigió la trayectoria de su mano, pasando de dirigirse hacia la frente de Tooru, a protegerse del cuchillo tratando de sujetarlo por la muñeca.

Sin embargo, la hoja no se dirigió hacia él, como pensó en un primer momento. Lo lógico habría sido que Tooru intentara defenderse y lo atacara por haberle agredido. Por eso, Ushijima no pudo hacer nada ante una reacción tan inesperada como la que realizó Tooru ante sus ojos.

Wakatoshi apenas le había oído hablar, ni siquiera maldecir o quejarse en su propio idioma. Aquello le llamaba la atención, pues parecía estar poniendo un especial empeño en que no se supiera cuál era su lengua materna para que así no pudiera exigirle algún tipo de comunicación. Al final, siempre había esclavos y criados venidos de todas partes, y de saber de dónde provenía, no le debía ser complicado hallar alguien que le hiciera de intérprete. El nombre que le dio, Tooru, fue de lo poco inteligible que le oyó en todo aquel tiempo.

—Monstruo—le escupió el joven con rencor.

El gladiador se quedó perplejo, puesto que el uso de la palabra en el contexto correcto denotaba cierto entendimiento.

Y porque Tooru no dirigió la daga hacia él para atacarle, sino hacia sí mismo, clavándose en la herida existente y cortando el cuello de lado a lado.

La sangre de la aorta salpicó repetidas veces a un Wakatoshi bloqueado e incapaz de hacer nada ante el cuerpo de su alma gemela desplomándose inerte.

Había visto cómo la escasa vida que le quedaba se le iba delante de sus ojos sin poder remediarlo. Él recordaba haber clavado los colmillos en la muñeca de Tendou y no haberlos movido de allí hasta que despertó. Sabía que debía haber algún elemento común que se le escapaba, y por eso, a pesar de que ya era tarde, se pasó el resto del día llorando abrazado al cadáver de su esclavo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le despertó el olor a quemado, y aunque no le afectara, también pudo percibir la falta de oxígeno. Los gritos de fondo le terminaron por confirmar que se debía haber desatado un incendio. En esos casos se decía que la gente solía morir más a menudo por asfixia que por el fuego. Y como él no iba a hacerlo por ninguna de las dos causas, volvió a cerrar los ojos como si nada de aquello estuviera ocurriéndole a él. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se habría producido el incidente, pues podía ser tanto cerca como lejos. La habitación donde se encontraba era subterránea, y su único acceso podía ser fácilmente bloqueado por las llamas. Y ni siquiera por eso hizo algo por escapar.

Satori lo encontró junto al cuerpo de Tooru. El humo inundó la habitación en cuanto abrió la puerta buscándolo y gritando su nombre.

—¡Estás aquí! —exclamó Tendou, como si estuviera sorprendido de que estuviera en los aposentos del esclavo. No tuvo que fijarse mucho para intuir lo que había ocurrido, sobre todo porque Ushijima no parecía reaccionar, aferrado al fallecido. Satori seguía estando débil y no fue capaz de arrancarlo del cuerpo —. ¡No seas bruto! ¡Está muerto! ¡Tenemos que huir!

—No puedo dejarlo atrás —dijo Ushijima, sin que Satori hubiese conseguido que se moviera lo más mínimo.

—¡No me hagas tener que ponerme serio! No es más que un cadáver, si termina incinerado sería un gran favor. Debemos huir antes de que las llamas lo consuman todo.

Wakatoshi se quedó pensando en si el fuego sería otra manera de matar a un inmortal. El resplandor de las llamas se colaba en la estancia llamándolo como un canto de sirena. De pronto la idea de arrojarse a ellas y que todo terminara se le hacía muy tentadora. Lo único malo que podía suceder era sobrevivir, que el fuego no fuera suficiente para matar a uno de los suyos. O quizás sí funcionara para simples inmortales, solo que él ya no era uno de ellos.

Era un ancestral.

Tal vez los ancestrales se matasen de otra forma.

O no.

Dudar de algo tan básico como eso dejaba en evidencia su ignorancia. Al final había acabado siendo abandonado por todos: Kenma, el Amo, Tooru… Estaba solo en un mundo del que desconocía las más mínimas reglas, y el fuego estaba obligándole a salir sin estar preparado, como los cazadores que utilizan alimañas adiestradas para ahuyentar a los conejos de sus madrigueras.

Fue la mano de Satori quien detuvo sus pensamientos y lo devolvió a la realidad. No oía lo que decía, solo lo veía gesticular y mover la boca, seguramente apremiándolo a seguirle, pero aún en su estado de confusión, Wakatoshi pudo recapacitar y obtener de él las fuerzas para levantarse.

No estaba solo.

No todo el mundo lo había abandonado.

Todavía le quedaba Tendou, a quien la inmortalidad había favorecido atenuando las marcas de su padecimiento humano. Su rostro seguía pálido y enjuto, pero en sus ojos había desaparecido la amenaza de la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina. El desgaste de quien continuamente ve su vida pender de un hilo o un paso en falso. Lo quisiera o no, Tendou era su creación, y también su amigo, y él como su ancestral no iba a abandonarlo a su suerte.

El pelirrojo sonrió cuando vio a Wakatoshi reaccionar y tomar su mano para levantarse, y ambos escaparon aprovechando el caos.

No se detuvieron hasta que alcanzaron las afueras. Desde aquella colina se divisaba la ciudad, donde el incendio brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche, atrayendo sus miradas y sus recuerdos. Observando cómo parte de sus vidas desaparecía, se sentaron un momento a tomar el aire y discutir qué sucedería a partir de entonces. No estaban solos, pero no tenían nada.

—Lo siento —dijo Satori mirando al frente, testigo del desastre causado por su culpa—. Lamento que mi familia haya provocado todo esto. Querría poder decir que me responsabilizo de lo ocurrido y tener una alternativa, pero sabes que no es así.

—Eres listo, al menos eso nos ayudará —dijo Wakatoshi. Aquello le trajo a la memoria a Kenma. Él también era listo e hicieron un buen equipo. Le gustaría pensar que Satori podría ser un buen sustituto si no fuera porque tenía heridas recientes que aún dolían demasiado—. Lo demás no es culpa tuya, tú no lo pediste y tu familia cuando te ofreció como _aperitivo_ debió tener en cuenta que podían suceder este tipo de accidentes.

Recordar a Kenma trajo otra memoria más concreta que lo hizo dudar.

 _«_ _Tenemos que compartirlo y es difícil parar. Una vez que empiezas quieres acabártelo y no podemos pasarnos de la raya porque si lo matamos, su familia vendrá a prendernos fuego._ _»_

Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Kenma en una de tantas sesiones en las que compartían la sangre de Satori. La posibilidad de que los humanos tomaran venganza de ese modo estaba incluso casi aceptada, como si existiese algún código que regulaba las escasas interacciones consentidas con ellos, y Wakatoshi no podía evitar preguntarse si se debía a que era una manera efectiva de acabar con los inmortales.

Al parecer, las fiebres que contrajo Tooru durante su viaje habían afectado a la mayoría de esclavos que compartieron barco con él, y pronto la enfermedad se extendió provocando una epidemia. Wakatoshi había pasado todos esos días encerrado en los aposentos de Tooru, por lo que apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría ni en la ciudad ni en la misma Villa.

La noticia de que el esclavo de _Aquila_ era uno de los afectados y que lo mantenían en cuarentena había alertado a la familia de Tendou quienes, cuando quisieron asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, lo encontraron despertando de la muerte. Y no solo lo habían matado, sino que lo habían convertido en uno de _ellos._

 _—_ He estado dándole vueltas y me gustaría preguntarte si recuerdas algo de lo que pasó la noche en que murió el Amo —comenzó Wakatoshi, sin saber exactamente si había sido la noche anterior o hacía más días, pues de un tiempo a esta parte la mayoría de sus recuerdos eran confusos y su mera existencia una nebulosa—. Yo… juraría que Kenma vino a despedirse de mí. Estoy seguro de que fue él quien lo hizo, en un acto de buena voluntad, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda significar esa despedida. Aunque es listo, está solo y su ambición le ciega. Y luego está el incendio. Dices que fue tu familia, pero… mi corazón se niega a aceptar que Kenma pudiera tener algo que ver, el por qué eligió este momento para acabar con el Amo y por qué todo se ha desencadenado de esta manera.

—No puedo aclararte nada, estaba muerto, ¿recuerdas? —Satori rio y el contraste con la frase que acababa de pronunciar aligeró el ambiente y el semblante preocupado de Wakatoshi—, pero tus suposiciones tienen sentido. Precisamente porque Kenma es astuto y observador es difícil adelantarse a él. Aunque como bien dices, su ambición podría ser tanto uno de sus puntos fuertes como su gran defecto.

—¿Crees que deberíamos buscarlo? —propuso el gladiador.

Tendou apoyó la mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo, comprendiendo las dudas y el deseo de su amigo. Estaba dolido, se sentía culpable y responsable de todo lo malo que había ocurrido a su alrededor y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando solo estaban ellos tres.

Pero eso ya no volvería a pasar.

—¿Crees que sigue siendo un aliado o…? —la voz se le quebró. No podía poner aquella palabra junto al nombre de Kenma. La mano de Satori le estrechó con más fuerza.

—Averigüémoslo. Vayamos a buscarlo. No perdemos nada por intentarlo.

La mirada que Ushijima le devolvió había recobrado una pizca de la felicidad que le había sido robada cuando todo comenzó a caer en picado.

Su alma gemela, aquella que se suponía debería haberle hecho feliz, se consumiría calcinada con el resto de sus recuerdos, borrando su existencia y dejándole más dudas y fantasmas que momentos felices.

Por eso, cuando dieron la espalda a sus vidas pasadas para enfrentar la nueva etapa que les esperaba, Ushijima Wakatoshi se prometió no dejar que nadie más cometiera los mismos errores que él, así tuviera que eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Aunque este fic lo sigue poquita gente espero que os haya gustado. Al final quedó más largo de lo que esperaba y espero que no haya sido demasiado denso.
> 
> Aquí acabamos el pasado de Wakatoshi, aunque volveremos a ver más cosas, también algunos temas que quizás en este capítulo han quedado un poco confusos. Con esto se supone que debemos tener una visión que nos haga comprender cual es su actitud ante el hecho de que Sakusa haya encontrado a su alma gemela dos veces ;-P
> 
> También creo que Kenma y Wakatoshi van a tener más relevancia de la que pensaba en un principio, así que ahora mismo no tengo muy claro si el SakuAtsu va a ser la pareja principal o la secundaria.
> 
> Gracias por leer, espero vuestras opiniones.
> 
> Y feliz año nuevo.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. 
> 
> Me da pánico que Wakatoshi sea tan protagonists porque tengo muchas más probabilidades de cargarla. Me disculpo si los personajes están OOC, no estoy acostumbrada a los AU.
> 
> Creo que no hace falta que diga que el chico (del pasado y el presente) es Atsumu ¿no? No he dicho su nombre aún porque es obvio que no tuvo el mismo ahora que en el siglo XVIII. Atsumu sería su nombre actual. 
> 
> Originalmente iba a ser un oneshot que se me comenzó a ir de las manos y al final he decidido ir trayéndolo poco a poco porque si una historia te pide ser contada, pues habrá que hacerlo y a mí me atrapó esta por completo, a pesar de no ser dada a los AU, aunque sí me encanta la temática de vampiros.
> 
> Este fic lo empecé para la Ushisaku week pero no me dio tiempo así que participa en la Sakusa Week Día 2 #vampires-blood.
> 
> En el siguiente conoceremos el pasado de Wakatoshi, necesario para comprender su actitud, y también entrará en juego Kenma, personaje importante en la trama. No sé si Oikawa aparecerá también o será al otro. También irán apareciendo otras parejas que añadiré en su momento a las tags.
> 
> De verdad espero que os guste pues este proyecto me tiene muy ilusionada.


End file.
